Turuti apa kata Kapten!
by Kyouki no Sakka
Summary: Imayoshi Souchi, kapten touo. dan Aomine Daiki, ace yang tidak mau menuruti apa kata kaptennya. summary gagal. cerita maksa banget. silahkan klik tombol back jika tidak berminat.


TURUTI APA KATA KAPTEN!

DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi, cerita ini milik saya sepenuhnya.

Hoooii! Ketemu lagi sama Shiruruku Horume! Ini fic kilat, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi. Oh ya, disini Cuma ada 1 genre kan? Kenapa? Karena humor disini garing, jadi gk bisa dikategorikan humor. Saya tinggal deh humornya. Teehee ... ^^

HAPPY READING!~

Imayoshi Souchi. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan kapten tim basket Touo Gakuen ini? kapten yang murah senyum, baik, dan ramah ini sudah dikenal banyak orang. Anak buahnya juga selalu menurutinya—ralat, bukan semua sih, ada satu orang yang tak mau menuruti apa kata Imayoshi. Ya, dia AOMINE DAIKI. Ace touo yang kulitnya ... sawo matang lah(author takut digampar mine).

Aomine kadang berfikir, kenapa teman-temannya ini selalu menuruti apa kata Imayoshi, padahal, Imayoshi juga manusia. Apalagi Ryo Sakurai, salah dikit, sumimasen, senggol dikit, sumimasen. Huft ... Aomine lelah mendengar "sumimasen" itu.

Padahal Aomine tidak tahu, bahwa mereka menuruti perintah kaptennya itu bukan kerena patuh.

"Hah ... dasar Imayoshi! Seenaknya saja menyuruh latihan! Ini kan liburan, masa' harus latihan juga? Memangnya ada pertandingan di liburan ini?" tanya Aomine sambil membaca pesan singkat di handphone-nya. Pesan itu berisi:

To: Aomine

From: Imayoshi

Subject: Latihan

_Aomine, cepat ke gedung olahraga di sekolah. kita latihan._

Singkat sekali, namun sanggup membuat Aomine mematahkan handphone itu menjadi 2 bagian.

"Bolos saja ah!" Kata Aomine sambil menutup matanya lagi.

Disisi lain ...

"ARRRGH! Dimana sih si Kulit hitam itu!?" teriak Wakamatsu.

"S...sumimasen! mungkin dia bolos, dia kan sudah biasa bolos. Sumimasen sumimasen!" kata Ryo Sakurai.

"Yaaah ... mungkin benar apa kata Sakurai. Yasudah, ayo kita mulai latihan. Biarkan saja dia." Kata Imayoshi. Semuanya mengangguk dan segera latihan.

Dalam hati Imayoshi;

"_Heh, dia berani juga selalu menentang perintahku. Aomine, kau belum tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya ..._"

Pagi-pagi sekali Aomine terbangun oleh suara dering handphonenya. Dengan malas, dia menjawab telepon itu.

"Apa? Jangan telepon pagi-pagi! Aku sedang tidur!"

_"DAI-CHAN! INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA?! CEPAT BANGUN, MANDI, PAKAI BAJU, DAN SEKOLAH! KAU MAU DIHUKUM LAGI SEPERTI MINGGU LALU?! KAU JUGA KEMARIN BOLOS LATIHAN! KAU NIAT MAIN BASKET GAK SIH! KALAU NIAT, SEHARUSNYA KA—"_

Trek! Telepon ditutup. Aomine malas mendengar "omelan ibu-ibu" Momoi. Lebih baik tidur.

Jam 7 ...

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" kata Aomine sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena Momoi tidak membangunkannya#Aominepikuuun!

Grak! Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Sensei yang sedang menjelaskan terkejut melihat kedatangan Aomine.

"Kau terlambat, Aomine. Bersihkan WC!" kata Sensei.

"T...tapi Sensei ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang cepat bersihkan WC atau akan aku beratkan hukumanmu!"

Aomine pasrah. Dia melirik kearah Momoi yang menatap Aomine dengan tatapan rasakan-itu. dengan langkah diseret, diapun mulai membersihkan WC dilantai pertama.

Dari kejauhan, Imayoshi melihat Aomine.

"_Kau merasa menderita kan, karena dihukum sensei? Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku sampai membuatku marah, kau akan lebih menderita daripada ini, Aomine._"

SKIP KARENA IDE SAYA BLENG ...~

"Aomine kemana?" tanya Imayoshi.

"S...sumimasen! Aomine-san bilang padaku kalau dia sedang malas latihan. Sumimasen sumimasen!" kata Ryo.

"Biar kutelpon dia." Kata Momoi.

"_Ya?" _ jawab Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Ayo latihan! Muinggu lalu kau juga tidak latihan!" kata Momoi.

"_Haa? Aku malas. Kalian latihan duluan saja. Aku tidak ikut. Jaa._"

"tapi Dai-chan—" telepon telah diputus. Momoi cemberut.

"Dai-chan!" teriak Momoi.

"Aku akan ketempat Aomine. Dia ada di atap sekolah kan?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Ya. tidak biasa Imayoshi-kun menemui Dai-chan. Memangnya ini latihan yang penting ya?" kata Momoi.

"Tidak. Ini latihan biasa kok. Aku Cuma ingin menasihatinya agar tidak malas latihan lagi." Kata Imayoshi sambil tersenyum—bukan, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Klap! Pintu ditutup.

"Seringai itu ..." kata Ryo.

"Aomine dalam bahaya!" kata Wakamatsu. Momoi heran dengan kata-kata Wakamatsu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"M...mungkin Momoi-san tidak tahu, kalau Imayoshi-san itu ... bukanlah Imayoshi yang Momoi-san kenal." Kata Ryo.

"Haa?"

Imayoshi sudah sampai di atap sekolah. dia menaiki tangga. Dia melihat Aomine sedang tiduran di atap sekolah.

"Hei, Aomine!" panggil Imayoshi. Aomine tak bergeming.

"Hei!" masih sepi.

"AHOMINEEEEE!"

"APAAAAA!?" oke, mereka berdua sama-sama berteriak.

"Ahahaha ... maaf aku berteriak, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu." Kata Imayoshi.

"Tch! Dasar kau, Imayoshi! Mau apa kau?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menasihatimu agar tak bolos latihan."

"Aku tidak mau dinasihati! Aku bukan anak kecil! Sekarang tinggalkan aku."

"Tentu saja kau bukan anak kecil. Tapi, caraku menasihati berbeda dengan cara orang lain."

"Mau bagaimanapun caranya, aku tetap tidak mau."

"Mah ... baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi, bisakah ikut aku kegudang yang ada di lantai 4?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Haa? Buat apa kesitu. Lagipula, disitu kan tempat pembunuhan seminggu lalu?"

"Makanya, aku ingin kamu ikut ke tempat itu. ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Sebentar saja."

"Tch! Baiklah. Cepat ya!"

"Ya."

"Apaaaaa?!" Momoi terkejut sehabis mendengar cerita Wakamatsu dan Ryo, juga yang lain(author Cuma tau ryo sama wakamatsu, yang lainnya gk).

"Ya. kami itu menuruti semua perintah Imayoshi bukan karena kami patuh. Tapi karena kami takut. Kau lihat luka ini, ini luka bekas tusukan Imayoshi. Dipunggung Ryo juga ada." Kata Wakamatsu.

"T..tapi, kenapa kalian masih hidup?"

"Itu karena mood Imayoshi lagi bahagia, jadi kami tidak dibunuhnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau Aomine sudah ada ditangan Imayoshi." Kata Ryo.

"Dengan kata lain, hidup orang yang sudah ditangan Imayoshi, bergantung pada moodnya."

"A..apa? b...bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin Dai-chan matii!" kata Momoi panik.

"M...mungkin mereka ada di gudang lantai 4. Tempat pembunuhan itu."

"kenapa mereka ada disana?"

"karena, yang melakukan pembunuhan itu, adalah Imayoshi sendiri." Momoi sangat terkejut. Sebegitu jahatnya kah Imayoshi?

"Aku akan kesana!"

"Jangan Momoi-san! Kalau kau kesana, kau akan mati!" larang Ryo.

"Tidak. Dai-chan dalam bahaya."

"Tapi Momoi ..." terlambat. Momoi sudah berlari ke lantai 4.

"Momoi-san ..." kata Ryo. Wakamatsu menepuk pundak Ryo.

"Semoga dia bisa lepas. Doa'kan saja."

Imayoshi dan Aomine masuk kegudag itu. Saat Aomine lengah, Imayoshi mengunci pintu gudang itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Aomine.

"Sebenarnya, tak ada yang ingin aku sampaikan sih. aku hanya—"

"Haa?! Dasar kau Imayoshi!" marah Aomine. Dia segera menuju pintu. saat hendak membukanya,

"Hei, kenapa tidak bisa dibuka?" tanya Aomine sambil terus mencoba membuka pintu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu ini Imayoshi?!"

"Aku menguncinya."

"Kenapa kau menguncinya?! Apa yang kau mau hah?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menasihatimu agar tak menentang perintahku lagi, Aomine."

Imayoshi mendekati Aomine. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Imayoshi segera mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi. Aomine yang ... agak lambat dalam berfikir, hanya cengo. 1 menit berlalu, dia baru tahu bahwa yang dipegang Imayoshi itu pisau. ITU BARU YANG DIPEGANG LHO, BUKAN MAKSUDNYA.

"heaaa!" kata Imayoshi mengayunkan(?) pisaunya. Untung Aomine sudah "connect", dengan cepat dia menghindar.

"O...oi! apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Aomine panik.

"Aku sedang menasihatimu, agar tidak menentang perintahku lagi."

"Ini bukan menasihati, tapi melukai!" kata Aomine sambil menghindar.

SRET! Akhirnya pisau itu menggores lengan Aomine. DALAM. Aomine sampai tidak bisa berdiri karena kesakitan.

"Kau menderita kan?"

"Ukh! S...sialan kau, Imayoshi..." kata Aomine.

Momoi sudah sampai didepan pintu gudang lantai 4. Dia membuka pintu itu. terkunci. Dia mulai menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

"Hoo ... pasti Momoi. Nah Aomine, sebagai hadiah dariku karena kau mau menuruti perintahku ketempat ini, akan kuhadiahkan Momoi padamu ..." kata Imayoshi.

MAAP DISKIP LAGI, AUTHOR GK PUNYA IDE ...~

"Momoi!" teriak Aomine saat mlihat Imayoshi menusukkan pisaunya keperut Momoi. Momoi tersungkur. Aomine tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Berterimakasihlah, Aomine." Kata Imayoshi.

"Sialan kau!" Teriak Aomine. Dia berdiri dan langsung menerjang Imayoshi. Imayoshi dengan mudahnya menusuk perut Aomine.

"Akh!"

Imayoshi kira, Aomine itu sama dengan yang lainnya. Sekali tusuk, langsung mati. Namun tidak, Aomine masih tetap berdiri. Tangan kirinya memegangi prutnya yang tertusuk.

"kau kuat juga." Imayoshi kembali melemparkan pisaunya. Meleset. Imayoshi mengambil pisau cadangan yang berada di saku celananya. Dia menyerang Aomine, kali ini berhasil mengenai Aomine. Aomine terduduk. Dua kali tusukan dalam tentu saja menguras darahnya.

"Huft... oke, ayo kita mulai!" kata Imayoshi. Imayoshi merebahkan tubuh Aomine secara kasar. Dia mendekat kearah Aomine.

Dia menusukkan pisau itu berkali-kali ditubuh Aomine. Aomine manjerit. Dia menarik pisau yang masih menancap ditubuh Aomine. Alhasil, luka diperut Aomine membesar. Aomine menjerit kesakitan.

"Hh...hh...hh..."

"Fufu..." Imayoshi melepaskan pisau yang berada ditangannya. Dia memasukkan tangannya di luka Aomine, lalu merobeknya.

"Wow." Imayoshi melihat organ tubuh Aomine. Dia mencabut ginjal Aomine dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!" teriak Aomine.

"Berisik. Jangan berteriak." Imayoshi mangambil lambung Aomine dan menyumpalkannya dimulut Aomine. Aomine panik bukan main. Bayangkan saja, organ tubuh yang kenyal itu masuk dengan tidak elitnya kemulutnya? Aomine lebih baik mencium kaki Akashi daripada harus memakan lambungnya seperti ini.

"Hah.. entah kenapa aku menjadi malas membongkar tubuhmu. Kita akhiri saja ya!" imayoshi mengambil usus Aomine dan merentangkannya. Dia mendekat ke arah kepala Aomine, dan menjeratkannya di leher Aomine. Dia memperlakukan usus Aomine sebagai tali. Aomine tak bisa bernafas. Imayoshi mempererat ikatannya.

BRUG! Aomine akhirnya mati. Imayoshi menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Sebentar sekali. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama. Huft, yasudahlah, bemain sendiri saja." Kata Imayoshi. Dia membuka lebih lebar luka Aomine. Dia mengambil jantung Aomine, lalu mengiris-irisnya. Dia menggoreskan pisaunya di kaki Aomine. Lalu dia membuka luka itu. terlihat daging merah yang segar, tetapi, bukan daging yang Imayoshi lihat. Dia melihat benda putih yang terletak diantara daging-daging itu.

KREK! Imayoshi menarik benda putih itu. benda yang bernama tulang. Dia membalikkan tubuh Aomine. Dia membelah punggung Aomine. Terlihat susunan tulang.

KREK! Sekali lagi, dia mengambil tulang-tulang itu.

"hah, aku sudah puas."

Imayoshi berdiri, dia mengganti bajunya yang terdapat dilaci yang terdapat digudang itu. dia keluar dari gudang itu... dengan santainya.

END!

HURAY! Akhirnya selesai! Maap kalo gaje, gk sebloody yg kalian kira. Ide saya benar-benar blank soal ini. maaf yaaaa! Satu kata:

RIVIEW!


End file.
